


Anger oh anger, please, set me free

by Jauregui9697



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bipolar Lauren?, Choking, Creampie, Don't really know what mental illness but she definitely has one, F/F, First Time, Intersex, Just overall confused Camila, Mood Swings, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, cumming inside, forced sex at first, g!p Lauren, hope it gets better, mentioned past whipping, posessive Lauren, really cringy at the beginning, sweet Lauren, violent Lauren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jauregui9697/pseuds/Jauregui9697
Summary: I really hate summaries....but Lauren is basically really possessive and violent. She has a lot of mood swings (bipolar? I really don't know). Camila just seems to go with the flow. Lauren get's jealous and tries to teach Camila a lesson, which doesn't really turn out as planned.There is definitely a (not really) planned rape, that never really happens. Depends on how you look at it.G!P Lauren if you don't like that, don't read itWhat else...? Oh English isn't my first languageHave fun!
Relationships: Camila Cabello/Lauren Jauregui
Kudos: 14





	Anger oh anger, please, set me free

**Author's Note:**

> My writing style really isn't the best. The P.O.V. changes between Lauren and Camila and sometimes there is even a third P.O.V.  
> It's really mixed up.
> 
> The smut isn't great either. Don't get your hopes up. The first time I've ever written something like that.  
> Most of my fics are unfinished because I always get stuck at that part.
> 
> I finally decided to overcome that step and finally finish this. It's basically collecting dust :))
> 
> I also think that you can see where I left of with the fic. The writing style changes quite a bit. Not saying that it gets better.
> 
> That being said: Have fun

“You do this every fucking time!!” Lauren screamed at Camila.

“What the hell are you talking about?! I didn’t do anything!” Camila desperately tried to convince Lauren of her innocence. She didn’t want a repeat of last time, after all she still felt the lashes that covered her back.

“It’s the same thing as always! You’re dancing, letting every teenage boy touch you, hold you. I seriously have enough of your shit! I’m surprised you didn’t learn from the last time. Maybe I need to do it again. Seems like you forgot what it felt like, being whipped so hard you pass out…” Lauren suddenly moved closer to Camila and grabbed both of her wrists, forcing them behind her back and throwing her on the bed, her ass and legs hanging off the edge.

“Lauren! Please…I promise I won’t do it again!! I won’t move from your side, just please not again. I can’t do this again, plea-“ Camila’s pleas got interrupted by Lauren, who retrieved handcuffs from the nightstand that’s next to the bed and cuffed Camila’s hands behind her back. Now with her hands free Lauren ripped the back of Camila’s dress, revealing her bare back.

“You didn’t even wear a bra! What do you say Camila? Five extra whips for being so slutty or do you want more? The more you struggle the worse it’s going to get, do you want that Camila? To be whipped so bad that you feel the blood running down your back and onto the sheets. Do you want that? Answer me!!” Camila couldn’t even think anymore, she was too scared. Lauren didn’t like Camila’s sudden silence and slapped Camila’s bare back with the palm of her hand. This seemed to get a reaction from Camila. She cried out in pain, trying to wriggle free from the cuffs. 

“Stop moving and answer my question!!” Lauren gave her another harsh slap, causing Camila to arch away from her, further into the mattress.

“I’m sorry!!! I just want to go…please Lauren..let me go, please…I’ll do anything you want! My body is yours, just don’t hurt me, please!” Camila was so desperate she was offering the most important thing that she had…herself.

“You want me to stop hurting you? You will give me anything I want?” Lauren asked, pulling Camila up by her hair so that she was kneeling on the bed, her back pressed against Lauren’s front. Lauren’s hand wandered from Camila’s hair to her throat and applied slight pressure.

“Yes!!Anything you want! Just stop hurting me, please” Lauren was silent for a while, thinking about Camila’s offer.

“Alright, we have a deal. I won’t hurt you anymore, but you will do everything I ask of you. Everything. Do you understand?” Lauren squeezed Camila’s throat for a second, loving the sounds of Camila’s desperate attempts to inhale fresh air.

“Yes..I..understand” She finally gasped out. The moment the words left her mouth Lauren let go of her and she fell forward onto the bed. Lauren removed her cuffs and she finally relaxed, happy to be free, free of the pain that would have awaited her.

“Take off your clothes” Came Lauren’s sharp words, cutting the cold air around them like a hot knife cutting butter. Camila was stunned for a moment, she didn’t know what to do, she thought she was free and now it seemed like everything was getting far worse than before.

“Lauren? What do you mean? I thought-“ before she could continue Lauren interrupted her with a gut wrenching laugh.

“What I mean? You said I could do everything to you as long as I didn’t hurt you. I’m just holding up my end of the deal and I’m suggesting that you do the same or this won’t end good for you” Camila by now turned onto her back and was staring at Lauren in disbelieve. She really thought that this was it, that Lauren would tell her to do things like laundry or something else for her. She never expected Lauren to take advantage of her like that, after all she was still a virgin and had no experience in that department. Sure, Lauren and her had fooled around a little, but that were just wandering hands and the both of them were fully clothed. She was so scared that she was ready to break the deal and take her punishment instead. 

“Don’t even think about it. A deal is a deal. There is no turning back from this now. You should have known what you got yourself into when you made the deal. It was your idea after all.” Camila couldn’t say anything anymore. A few seconds later of not moving, Lauren pulled her onto her feet and started to undress her. She didn’t know what was happening, she didn’t feel a thing, like it wasn’t her body, not her experiencing this. When Lauren had her naked she pushed her back onto the bed, she was about to turn herself onto her stomach, but strong hands on her hips stopped her. She looked up at Lauren, curious and scared of what she had planned for her.

“I want to look at you when I make you cum. I want you to look me in the eyes and nowhere else. At least the first few times, you can get on your hands and knees later. Now lie back down and keep still” Camila didn’t even know what to say. She didn’t want Lauren to look at her and she definitely didn’t want to look Lauren in the eyes while she…raped her. She just wanted this to be over already, to go home to her mother and let her sing her to sleep like when she was little. She didn’t want any of this, but what was she supposed to do? Lauren was a lot stronger than her. She couldn’t just fight her way out of this, that would end way worse than just laying there and enduring Lauren’s rough touches. She finally laid back down and tried to blend out her surroundings, which was hard considering she had to look at Lauren the whole time.

“Now that’s my girl. Nice and obedient. I’m going to go slow at first, you know, because of my size and because you’re a virgin. But don’t you worry, I have enough condoms for the whole night and if they’re not enough then we will just continue without them. Your body is mine to use and if I want to fuck you raw and fill you up then that’s what I’m gonna do. I’ll be back in a minute, just need to get something before we can get started.” Lauren left the room and went into the bathroom. Camila couldn’t believe that she forgot about Lauren’s cock. She was now even more scared than before. There were hundreds of questions going through her head but the most prominent ones were ‘Is it going to hurt?’ and ‘Can she get me pregnant?’. Before Camila could dwell any longer in her thoughts she heard the bathroom door opening, closing her eyes tightly, hoping for all of this to be a sick dream, hoping that her mind was playing games with her. Her hopes were destroyed when she heard Lauren’s sweet, caring, voice.

“What’s wrong Camila? Are you scared? I promise I’ll take really good care of you…but you know, in return you need to take really good care of me too. That would only be fair, right Camila?” By the time Lauren stopped talking Camila had tears running down her cheeks, eyes still closed and unwilling to acknowledge what was about to happen. Lauren, getting frustrated by Camila’s lack of words, grabbed her throat, applying slight pressure. Camila’s eyes flew open and her hands began to claw at Lauren’s, trying to rip her hands away from her throat.

“I asked you a question Camila. You don’t want me to get angry, do you?” Camila tried to shake her head but only whimpers came out when Lauren’s hold around her throat tightened. Camila was starting to panic, the hand around her throat was getting tighter by the second and all she could do was look into Lauren’s eyes and silently beg her to let go. Lauren held her stare and after seeing that Camila was turning redder and the hands clawing at her own were getting weaker, more desperate to be let go off, to breathe, she let go and watched as Camila desperately struggled for air. Camila’s hands were around her own throat, trying to soothe the burning. However no matter how hard, how long she rubbed at her throat, the burning wouldn’t go away and Camila was close to begging for water, close to finally loosing herself to her own mind, to her own dark thoughts.

“Will you answer me now Camila? It will only get worse if you don’t” Lauren patiently waited for a reply, knowing that Camila needed a minute to catch her breath.  
Lauren was staring Camila in the eyes, looking for any kind of emotion that gave her the answer to her previous question. Camila was slowly calming down and trying to form words.

“I-I…p-please..” Camila couldn’t talk, her throat hurt too much to even form simple words. She was crying again, scared, so scared of Lauren’s reaction to her lack of words. Lauren reached for Camila’s cheeks, brushing her tears away with her thumbs and softly kissing her forehead.

“Oh baby, please don’t cry. I’ll make the pain go away. I’ll make everything go away, you just need to trust me. Do you trust me Camz?” Camila could only nod, unable to speak and too afraid to say something else. Lauren was smiling at her, that sweet smile that she used to give her when they were younger, when everything was alright, before everything turned upside down. She couldn’t help but miss this Lauren because this Lauren was sweet and caring, this Lauren was safe to be around. She slowly started to relax. Lauren was rubbing soothing circles on her cheek and humming a soft tune that she couldn’t remember. She wouldn’t mind losing her virginity to this Lauren, to her best friend, to her childhood crush. Lauren saw that she started to relax and slowly moved her head to the crook of Camila’s neck, still drawing circles on Camila’s cheek. She slowly moved her body on top of Camila’s, one hand drawing circles on her cheek and the other carefully creeping up Camila’s side, down her right arm and gently holding her hand. Lauren was smiling again, slowly leaning down to kiss her right cheek.

“Can I show you how much I love you? How much you mean to me? Can I Camz?” Camila, again, could only nod, but this time it wasn’t because she couldn’t talk or because she was scared, it was because she really wanted Lauren. She wasn’t scared anymore, there was no reason to. This was her Lauren, her sweet, caring and loving Lauren. She had always dreamt of Lauren being her first, always knew that Lauren was supposed to play a big part in her life. Lauren slowly moved her hands to cub Camila’s cheeks, they stared at each others eyes and Lauren slowly leaned down, connecting their lips for what felt like the first time. There were sparks and butterflies in Camila’s stomach. The kiss was soft and sweet, it was everything that Camila ever hoped it would be. They slowly broke apart for air. Lauren carefully slid her right hand down Camila’s cheek and to her throat, grazing the bruises in the shape of her hand with the tips of her fingers. 

“I’m so sorry Camz. I didn’t mean to I-I..” Camila quickly, yet softly, grabbed Lauren’s face, forcing her to look at her.

“I know that Lauren. We just really need to work on your anger. You can’t keep doing this, it’s not healthy for either of us” Lauren nodded and Camila slowly leaned up and kissed her, wrapping her legs around Lauren’s waist and pulling her body flush against hers. Lauren moaned when Camila started to grind her hips into Lauren’s, feeling her get hard. Lauren slowly broke the kiss, looking Camila in the eyes.

“Camz...are you sure? It’s your first time and I don’t want you to feel forced or anything” Lauren was concerned for her wellbeing.

“I wouldn’t want to have my first time with anyone but you Lauren, I love you” Lauren’s concerned frown disappeared, now replaced by a soft smile.

“I love you too” She leaned down and kissed Camila passionately.

“Tell me when I need to stop, we have time” Camila nodded and smiled. She patiently waited for Lauren to undress herself. Camila was scared but not like before. She wasn’t scared of Lauren, she was rather scared about what it would feel like, how much it would hurt. Lauren slowly moved on top of Camila. Lauren pushed her lips against Camila’s neck and slowly moved lower, leaving soft, wet, kisses along the way. Once she reached her breasts she gave her right nipple a kiss and began to lick and suck on it. Lauren’s left hand was playing with the other nipple. Camila let out soft moans and whimpers.

“Lauren? What are you- shit! That feels so good. Keep going, please keep going” Camila clutched the back of Lauren’s head, slowly grinding her hips up, searching for a little bit of friction, for a little relief. “Laur- Oh god…please, I need…you…get lower, please!” Camila was nearly sobbing, she was so frustrated and horny. She never knew that touches from someone else could feel so good. Lauren had, instead of moving lower, switched to the other nipple and gave it the same attention. “Please! I’m begging you….get lower. Touch me down there. I need something! Anything, please…” Camila grabbed Lauren’s right hand and brought down to her dripping cunt. “Please…” She knew that she sounded pathetic. She was on the edge of cumming, just from Lauren licking her nipples. Camila couldn’t help it. She’s never felt anything close to this, nothing has ever brought her so much pleasure. Camila was so focused on the sensation of Lauren’s fingers trying her outer lips, that she didn’t even hear Lauren’s question. She only realised that something was wrong when Lauren stopped touching her. “Noooo…keep going! Please, don’t stop. Why did you stop?” Camila was desperately clawing at Lauren’s fingers, trying to bring them back down. Lauren’s only response was a short, soft laugh.

“I asked you if I could go down on you. You’re so wet, you’re basically dripping on the sheets.” Lauren was grinning at Camila. Not a smug grin, but a gentle and soft one. Camila didn’t answer. She didn’t knew what to say. Of course she wanted Lauren to touch her down there, she’s so wet that she’s dripping, but she’s also scared. What if Lauren would want to stop after seeing her cunt up close. Touching a pussy was different than licking it. She was just scared. “I know what you’re thinking” Lauren startled Camila out of her thoughts. She was about to say something but Lauren interrupted her “I’m not gonna run out of here once I see you completely. You’re beautiful no matter what. We don’t even have to do this if you’re uncomfortable, I just thought it would make things easier later on- not that I expect anything else from you! I just meant that if you want to continue that-“ Lauren’s rambling was cut short by Camila’s lips. The kiss was sweet and soft, but soon turned desperate. They broke apart for air and Camila was smiling at Lauren.

“You’re such a sweet person, has someone ever told you that?” Camila was smiling at Lauren. She couldn’t help herself. Lauren ripped her right out of her panic and calmed her down. She was the sweetest, shyest, person ever. Camila just loved her so much. Lauren was looking back at her with the same soft expression, cupping her cheek and slowly rubbing soothing circles with her thump. “I want you to continue, I love you” Lauren’s smile got even bigger, if that was even possible.

“I love you to” Lauren leaned down and captured Camila’s lips in a deep, but slow kiss. In the meantime Lauren’s hand was wandering down Camila’s body until it reached her wetness. Coating her thumb in the wetness, Lauren brought it up and touched Camila’s clit. The reaction was instant. Camila let out a startled gasp and broke the kiss, her knees closing on instinct. “It’s ok. Let me help you. That’s what you wanted right?” Lauren didn’t wait for an answer, she licked and sucked her way down Camila’s body and finally arrived at her destination. Shooting Camila a quick glance and seeing nothing wrong she finally made contact with Camila’s cunt. Her thumb continued to rub slow, but firm cicles on her clit. Camila was moaning and gasping underneath her. Letting out strangled, high pitched sounds at the simplest touch of her tongue. Lauren hadn’t even penetrated her yet and Camila was nearly cumming. Lauren continued this rhythm of rubbing and licking until Camila began to tense up. Camila let out a sharp cry.

“Lauren! What’s happening?! I don’t kn-“ Lauren shushed her and kept going. Speeding up the circles around her clit and slowly dipping her tongue into Camila’s cunt. Camila tensed even further, her hips bucking against Lauren’s tongue, until finally stopping and pulling away from Lauren’s relentless touch. “Wait, please…I need a minute” Camila was so exhausted, her body still hadn’t stopped trembling and tingling. It felt so strange. She felt like she could just die right then and there, but she didn’t want to. She wanted to feel it again and again until she died for real. Is this what sex is like? Why hadn’t she done this earlier? Lauren, again, ripped her from her thoughts.

“Are you okay? Did it feel good? I could give you another one. Hold on a second-“ Lauren rushed out but this time was interrupted by Camila. 

“I’m okay…more than okay. I feel fantastic. I would love another one, but how about you finally put your dick inside of me. I would love nothing more that to feel you moving inside of me” Camila didn’t even know where all of this was coming from. The words seemed to just rush out of her, she couldn’t, even if she wanted to. Lauren in the meantime looked like she was ready to pass out. Her cheeks were red and her breathing fast. Before Camila could look down and see how Lauren was doing down there, Lauren suddenly moved. She let out a surprised squeal.

“You alright there, camz? You sound a little high” Lauren was laughing at her own joke. Camila couldn’t even respond. Lauren just kept going and going and finally stopped. “I’m sorry. I hope I didn’t ruin the mood. It just slipped out” Lauren had a cheesy, shy smile on her lips. She was afraid that she fucked it all up, but Camila only gave her an amused smile back. That was enough for Lauren. She bent down and gave Camila a soft kiss. “You ready? We can still stop”

“No, I’m ready. I want this, I want you. Just…be gentle?” It sounded more like a question than a request. Lauren nodded and slowly lined her dick up with Camila’s entrance. Lauren gave her one final look and slowly pushed inside. Camila let out a sharp gasp, Lauren stopped. “No! Don’t stop, just go a little slower. You just feel so big.” Lauren was, after all, the biggest thing that she ever had inside of her. Pretty much the only thing that was ever inside of her, except her tongue of course. Lauren nodded and slowly kept going, only stopping the she felt a thin barrier stopping her. She gave Camila one last look and quickly pushed trough it, only stopping once she was fully inside. Camila, at this point, had tears streaming down her cheeks. She was gasping in pain, desperately clawing at Lauren’s back, bringing her closer with her legs and hindering her movements at the same time.

“I’m sorry. It’s over now, I promise. It’s just a lot easier when you move quickly from there. It would have hurt worse, if done slowly. I’m really sorry” Lauren slowly brought her hands up to Camila’s face and wiped her tears. “I’m gonna touch your clit, ok? It will help, trust me” Once Camila gave her a slow, teary nod she wet her fingers and moved them between them, slowly circling her clit and watching Camila’s expression closely for any sign of pain. It didn’t take long for Camila to relax and let out soft whimpers and gasps. “Can I continue?” Lauren didn’t want to seem desperate, but Camila’s walls were clenching around her dick and she couldn’t keep going forever. Camila only gasped and started to buck her hips into Lauren’s. She slowly pulled out and slowly eased back in. Lauren kept the rhythm going until Camila finally begged her to speed up, so she did. Lauren suddenly pulled her hips back and rammed them back in. Camila’s soft whimpers turned into loud, harsh gasps. Her fingers were digging into Lauren’s back, her hips trying to find a rhythm that fit Lauren’s.

“Laur- Oh god!….please, don’t stop, don’t stop! I’m so close!” Camila felt like she was going to pass out. This orgasm was way stronger than the first one. She didn’t know that that was possible. Camila’s walls were clenching and unclenching around Lauren’s dick. It seemed like they didn’t know what to do either, pull her in or push her back out. The decision, it seems, was ripped out of her control once she started to clench down on Lauren’s dick and never let go. Lauren was cursing above her, also lost in pleasure. But it somehow seemed like Lauren wasn’t going to stop fucking her. Before her orgasm ended a third rushed in, this one even stronger than the two combined. Camila was sobbing at this point. She wanted it to end, she wanted it to- NO! She thought. She wants it to continue, to keep going and going until either one of them passed out. Camila was seeing stars by the time her fifth orgasm was wrenching it’s way out of her, or rather inside of her. Lauren would never stop, Camila was sure of it. Lauren would fuck her into a sweet coma, if this kept going. Her throat felt raw from all the screaming, but still, she couldn’t tell Lauren to stop. Camila didn’t know if she simply didn’t want to or if she didn’t have the strength to beg for a break.  
However it seemed like their fucking finally found an end. Lauren pushed her face into Camila’s neck and bit down, hard, nearly drawing blood, Camila was sure. Camila felt herself responding to the pain, her walls clenching and unclenching rapidly. The combination of Lauren’s grunts, bite and her oversensitivity lastly threw her over the edge, giving her her sixth and Lauren her first orgasm of the night. Neither of them moved after that. Camila’s walls still tight around Lauren’s dick and still drawing small spurts of seed out of her. Shit….They should have probably put a condom on.  
Lauren slowly pulled out and laid down next to Camila, both of them sweaty and breathing hard.

“You okay?” It seemed like the only thing that Lauren has asked her the whole night. So she did the only thing that she could think of, she laughed.

“I’m more than okay. I’m feeling pretty fucking great. I love you so much” The both of them turned on their sides and looked at each other.

“I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope there weren't too many errors. Didn't really want to read it over and over again. If there's something major just write it in the comments and I'll try to fix it.


End file.
